1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a solid polymer fuel cell includes a membrane electrode assembly (MEA), in which an anode electrode is disposed on one surface of an electrolyte membrane (polymer ion-exchange membrane) and a cathode electrode is disposed on the other surface of the electrolyte membrane. The membrane electrode assembly and separators, sandwiching the membrane electrode assembly, constitute a power generation cell. Typically, a predetermined number of such power generation cells are stacked and mounted in a fuel cell vehicle (such as a fuel cell electric automobile) as a vehicle fuel cell stack.
It is desirable that a vehicle fuel cell stack be reduced in size and weight. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-170169 describes a fuel cell developed for this purpose. The fuel cell includes a fuel cell stack and a stack cover that covers the fuel cell stack. At least one end of the fuel cell stack in the stacking direction is supported by an insulating end plate and an opening in the stack cover is sealed by the insulating end plate.
Because the opening in the stack cover is sealed by the insulating end plate, the end plate serves as a part of the stack case and covers the fuel cell stack. It is described that, with such a structure, the outside dimensions of the fuel cell can be reduced and the fuel cell can be reduced in size and weight.